User talk:Michaelghostbringer
Hi this is my talk page so talk on it! Nicholas 13:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Michaelghostbringer Well, Wizard 101 has been having pretty bad servers for some reason.Nicholas 13:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Michaelghostbringer I think it is because of some people's lag Nicholas 13:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Michaelghostbringer Admins What does it take to be an admin?Plz only answer if you are an admin.(Question better asked on User:Michaelghostbringer) Post your answer here! Nicholas 13:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Michaelghostbringer Admin In order to be an admin, you must show that you're responsible and are very active in patrolling the wiki. By patrolling the wiki I mean that you revert bad edits and spam to the page's old self. In addition, you need to be around the wiki for a fairly long time before you're promoted to being an admin. A good rule of thumb for the number of edits required is around 1000 or so. It could be less or it could be a lot more, depending on how much you interact with the existing admin team (Me, EnlightenedShadow, and ErinEmeraldflame). I am the bureaucrat (highest position on the site and irrevocable), and Enlightened and Erin are sysops (have almost all the rights of a bureaucrat, but can't promote users and permissions can be revoked). The wiki is going through a drastic transition period right now over to a new system of templates and we're working very hard on converting the pages over to the new template and writing templates as we go. An admin has several jobs. Mainly you will be helping with the welfare of the entire wiki. That can consist of searching for un-needed pages, correcting vandalism and dealing with the perpetrator, installing templates, among other things. You will be spending a whole lot more time here and you will have to be super dedicated. You will need to use proper capitalization and grammar as well. You will learn the editing coding so that you can make good edits (not as hard as it sounds). These things are done on a daily basis. --Potroast42 14:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin I have one more question. I have school so if I do become an admin will that affect it?Nicholas 14:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Michaelghostbringer Reply School shouldn't be an issue. :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 17:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thx for answer Well ok then Nicholas 17:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Michaelghostbringer Incomplete Postings Hi there, I've noticed your enthusiasm for adding pages on a bunch of items that aren't in the wiki yet and that's great. I'd like to ask that you take a little more time to make sure the entries are complete. For example, on Grum's staff you only entered who dropped the item. Ideally the wiki would also need what world it occurs in, what level is required to use it, a link to what card the staff casts, whether it gives pips or power pips or not, and a few other details. There are templates on the wiki that show what information we need entered for each item and how to organize it so it looks nice, take a look at them and other more complete entries for items and try to replicate what you see on those other pages. Thanks, Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 19:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) 'Ok' Ok I will go that right now. thx for telling me I made a mistake. Treasure Cards Hi again, regarding treasure card pages, we only enter pages for treasure cards that are bought, crafted, dropped, or quest reward (which are all the same in the end). Enchanted cards don't count since there are too many different ones that can be made. And they are enchanted cards instead of normal treasure cards. Thanks, Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 22:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok MichaelghostbringerNicholas 00:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Colossus Picture on Ice Hound Item Card page To answer your question: Please do not post a Colossus picture on the Ice Hound Item Card page, thanks ErinEmeraldflame 01:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply ok will do Nicholas 11:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) wait? MichaelghostbringerNicholas 12:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Non Wizard101 related videos. Please do not add videos that are not related to the game. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 19:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok will do MichaelghostbringerNicholas 20:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Your edits so far. Hey, I just want to let you know a few things. First, you are very dedicated and you try hard, and we respect that. However many of your edits have to be reverted or undone. Please don't take this the wrong way. You are a good contributor. We just want you to slow down with your edits and take the time to get them right before you submit them. Second, you do not have to comment 3 and 4 times to get our attention. We receive an email each time you make a change, so we know when you ask a question. Third, the blog area isn't for asking questions. You should use the Admin's talk pages. Fourth, presentation is everything. You need to take the time to make sure the page looks right. It will be awhile before you learn everything about the editing code so until then be really careful not to mess any old work up and make sure your edits look clean. You need to use Capitalization and proper Grammar, these two things are extremely important here. I hope this clears up a bunch. I won't be here much so if you have questions then please ask Erin on her talk page and on Potroast's Talk page. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) My last message After reading over my last message I can see where it could be taken the wrong way. I want to apologize for it and I want you to know that we really appreciate all of your hard work. We need more people as dedicated as you are. Just please know that I meant the last message in the nicest way and I just wanted to give some pointers. Thanks for your hard work. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 01:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) apology accepted MichaelghostbringerNicholas 01:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Storm Bat I deleted the page you created because a page for the Storm Bat pet already exists at Storm Bat, you misspelled the name as Stormbat. Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 16:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC)